I would give the world for you
by Raven McBain
Summary: Captain Audberys thoughts and regrets while the doctor is recovering. Then some of the doctors thoughts as he finds the captain's phantom Movie Universe. Reveiws keep the creative juices flowing, so lots of reviews please.
1. The captain Apologises

I would give the world for you  
  
The Captain apologies  
  
I do not own Captain Jack Aubrey Doctor or Doctor Stephen Maturin, too bad, and I am actually very much in debt, so please do not sue, you will only get a very fat rabbit and mountains of homework. Movie Universe. I have only seen the movie so please no one kill me if I don't get it to book standards. This happens after Stephen performs surgery on himself but before he recovers. Not slash, I'm trying to broaden my writing pallet. Please enjoy, and please review. I know it's not that great but I'm getting better.  
  
Why did we argue? My friend lays there injured with a bullet wound on his gut and all I can do is ask myself that question over and over again. I just can't understand why I had quarreled with him. We always disagree, but I have never fought him so strongly.   
  
The doctor had asked if this had all been for him, how could it not be. After all refusing him this was what broke our friendship. I sat by Stephen's side through his fever and his recovery. He called my name a few times and I just gently calmed him with a touch. Just a stray bullet and yet it brought down my friend whose usually so vibrant and alive. I'm not used to him being so still, so broken, he is always so alive. I am the captain, in control of the ship and crew, but he commands respect and love. He is in control of himself all the time, while I have to look to him when I falter, which is more often then I would care to admit.   
  
"Jack," my friend's voice brought him out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm here Stephen," I couldn't believe that my voice almost cracked.  
  
"Why, did you do all this Jack?" Stephen asked groggily, "Why did you do all this for me?"  
  
"You have always been there for me when I needed you, how could I not be." I find it difficult to speak as I say this so I take a deep breath before continuing on, "It was more then the bullet that injured you, it was my betrayal, I had to make it right." As I looked down I saw his friend had fallen back into an unconscious stupor.   
  
As I gently pulled the blanket around his shoulders, a member of my crew came and told me to let him sleep. My muscles groaned when I stood, from sitting for far too long I suppose. Looking back at him, I saw him squirm in his sleep and move as if trying to grab my hand. I left him to sleep, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. He's going to be fine, I just have to keep telling myself that.  
  
When I got to my tent I decided I couldn't stay in one place, so I just kept walking, nodding to my men as I passed them.   
  
As I left the camp suddenly I was no longer there alone, he was walking beside me. It seemed so natural, even though I knew he was back in his tent, injured. "You know Jack, sometimes I really wonder why, we're friends," He said to me with only a semi-serious tone to his voice, "I mean look at us, we're polar opposites."  
  
"Well you know the old saying, opposites attract." We laughed at that, but as I turned to him with a serious look on my face, he disappeared. I looked down disappointed, I had wanted to apologize to him, but I knew I needed to say it to the real him not a delusion.   
  
Why did I react so strongly to Stephen being Stephen. We have been at odds since we met, but usually we can just patch it up in a matter of minutes. We're two different people, I know that, but it has never hit me so strongly before. I have become so entangled in this quest that I had lost sight of our friendship, and then I almost lost him.  
  
I don't know how long I wandered before I finally returned back to camp, I immediately went to check on Stephen. As I went into his tent I realized that he wasn't there and started to panic. Just as I was about to completely lose my mind one of the crew informed me that the dear doctor had gone out searching for his flightless bird. How like Stephan, he gets shot, performs surgery on himself, then goes back to chasing his animals.   
  
I sighed, "You will be the death of me doctor." I quietly whispered to myself. I smiled slightly knowing that the world had been put right again. I knew I would do anything for him, I would give the world if he asked for it, but then there would be no need for soldiers like me, I thought ruefully Stephen would find a way to get rid of war. I smiled to myself, again, yes, all was right in the world. 


	2. The Doctor forgives

I would Give the World for you  
  
The Doctor forgives  
  
As I walked across the beach, looking for my flightless bird, I was thinking. Why had Jack brought me back here? My friend, surrendered up his chance to get his "phantom" for me. After our last conversation I'm surprised, we hadn't exactly parted company under the best of circumstances. Why had we fought so strongly, I wondered. I finally decided it was because we're both too stubborn for our own good.  
  
I almost trip over a rock and I flinch at the slight pain in my side. I think that Jack never would be one to show pain, unlike me. I often ask myself why we're friends when we're as different as day and night. He's a soldier, through and through, while I abhor violence, the only reason I'm here is because of him. He is the strong commander, while I prefer to stay behind and patch up the people that got hurt, while he was off fighting the whole world it seemed.   
  
I am often the rebel on his ship, our little wooden world. To be frank I'm surprised he hasn't snapped at me more often. It still hurt though, I have never realized how much our friendship meant too me until I was afraid that he would take it away.  
  
I hope Jack knows, that I don't blame him, that I've forgiven him whatever slight I may have felt. Most of all that I'm sorry, for it takes two to argue. I was unduly hard on my friend. I suppose it still hurts, but I understand why, he has his orders, his men and country to protect. He can't bow to the needs of one doctor, no matter how close we may be. He can't afford even one rebel on his ship at a time when every man is needed. I know that he's sorry, he doesn't have to tell me for me to know (and he most probably won't.) I just have to look around me to know, I suspect that's why all this was done, Jack's way of making it up to me. He didn't have too but I'm glad, not only does it give me a chance to recover but, it means I can study the fascinating animals on this island.  
  
I have collected most of the animals but the bird still alludes me. As I stumble up a hill, I think I see the flutter of it's wings, but as I get closer I realize that what I see is sails. At first I'm puzzled, for the Surprise is all the way on the other side of the island. Then as I dram even closer I recognized Jack's "phantom," the ship, he'd been chasing for so long, far past his orders.   
  
For a second all I can do is gape, I can't believe the luck, now I can repay Jack's favor to me. I may not have gotten my bird but I had gotten many other fascinating creatures. He gave me what I'd asked for in our argument. Now I'd give him what he asked for.   
  
I turned and ran back to me companions, ran with all my strength. I quickly told them what I saw and we started back to the Surprise as fast as our legs could take us, which was not very fast considering I was slowed by my injury and one of my companions was slowed by the weight of all the cages. Finally, he had to put the cages down to carry me and I told him to open the cages. The safety of so many was more important then my little hobbies.  
  
I was carried back to the camp but I insisted on walking on my own two feet, to Jack's tent. When I finally arrived he looked up from the papers he had been writing, and smiled slightly at me. He seemed to have aged, with worry since I last saw him, so I was glad that I brought him good news.  
  
"Stephen, good to see you up and about. Please don't leave the camp without telling me, again." That's all he had to say and yet it told me, that he'd been worried about me, that he was glad I was better and that he was sorry about our argument. I simply nodded in response.  
  
"Jack, I have great news," he looked at me waiting for me to continue. "I've found your phantom, it's not for it was just on the other side of the island a moment ago." he looked at me completely and utterly shocked for a moment. I knew he wondered why I gave all this up but it's quite simple, he's my friend and I would give the world for him, even though he wouldn't know what to do with it. Then he leaped up shouting orders at his men, every bit the captain. As he turned back, with a thankful expression on his face, I smiled at him, yes all was now right with the world. 


End file.
